


A walk in the park

by Lilac_the_wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes Being a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_the_wolf/pseuds/Lilac_the_wolf
Summary: Mycroft gave Sherlock a new case to crack without even realising it. Sherlock is determined to solve it, and of course, John must come along.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 39





	A walk in the park

Sherlock stayed at the window until he saw his brother's car disappear at the other end of the street, before sitting back in his armchair. John looked at him.

“Why did he came ?” John asked. “He said he had a case for you, but he didn't give you anything.”

Sherlock stared at John for a moment.

“I thought it was obvious why he came.”

“Not for me, no,” John replied.

“It's not important,” Sherlock said, getting up from his chair.

John followed him as he went to get his coat.

“Where are you going ?”

“To solve the case my brother just gave me,” Sherlock replied, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

John looked at him confusedly.

“Don't worry, even he doesn't know.”

“What ?” John said.

But Sherlock had already gone out.

When he returned it was not especially late, but it was already dark outside. He ran into the flat and John looked up.

“I need your help,” Sherlock said immediately.

John leapt to his feet. He knew that when the detective was in the middle of an investigation there was no point in asking him questions. He ran after him while Sherlock was already running down the stairs. They got into a taxi and the car started without Sherlock having to give instructions to the driver. He must have talked to him before. John turned his head towards Sherlock.

“Can I know where we're going ?”

He didn't get any answers. The detective had his eyes glued to his mobile phone. John gave up. It was only after several long minutes that Sherlock looked up at him.

“Have you got your gun ?” he asked.

“You didn't give me much time,” John replied.

“We'll make do without it,” Sherlock said, turning his head towards the car window.

That way John couldn't see the little smile on his face.

“Can I know where we're going ?” asked John.

“To arrest a murderer,” Sherlock replied, looking at him again.

John said nothing, waiting for him to give more details. But Sherlock remained silent, staring at him.

“And where is that murderer ?” John asked.

“Oh, he could be anywhere in London,” Sherlock replied. “But I know where he'll be tonight.”

“And who is this murderer ?” asked John.

Sherlock stared at him silently for a long time before answering very quickly :

“He murders gay couples, so we're going to have to pretend to be one.”

It was John's turn to look at him silently for a moment.

“I see,” he finally said. “Well, if it's to stop a murderer...”

“Perfect,” said Sherlock.

And they fell back into silence for the rest of the ride. The taxi finally entered some of London's uptown areas before stopping in front of a park in the heart of a residential area. Sherlock got out of the taxi and John followed him.

“Before we start trying to get his attention, we have to find out where he is,” Sherlock whispered. “You take the inside of the park, I'll take the outside. I'll meet you in half an hour.”

And before John had time to protest or say anything, he ran away. John sighed and entered into the park. He didn't even know how to spot the murderer. In any case, there didn't seem to be anyone in the park, despite the not so late hour. At least John wouldn't have to walk all over the park, because both roads at the entrance were closed, so he had no choice but to go straight ahead. He did pass a few people, a couple and a woman, but nobody who looked like a murderer. Eventually John arrived at the heart of the park, an open area. The area ended with a wall. He had no choice but to turn around and see if Sherlock had had better luck, because apart from the woman he had met earlier, who was now sitting on a bench, there was nobody else there. John was about to leave when he was called out.

“John !”

He turned around.

“Mr. Holmes,” said John with a surprised look.

It was the last person he expected to meet here. He watched Mycroft approach him, umbrella in hand, a smile on his face.

“What are you doing here, John ?” Mycroft asked.

“Er... an investigation, for your brother,” replied John.

John felt nervous all of a sudden. And he felt hot, even though the evening air was cool.

“And what kind of investigation ?” asked Mycroft.

“Sherlock thinks there's a murderer here.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“A murderer ? Here ?”

“What are you doing here anyway ?” asked John.

“I come here every day for a walk,” replied Mycroft.

John frowned. Sherlock must have known that. There was something strange. But he didn't have time to think about it any more because his eyes were drawn to the woman sitting on the bench. She was looking at them. And she had her hand in her pocket. John threw himself at Mycroft and pushed him to the ground just in time for them to hear the bullet flying over their heads before it went into a tree. John raised his head to see the woman coming towards them, her gun clearly pointed at them. He had to do something. He had to do something fast. He heard the sound of a bang and closed his eyes. He had no way of escaping it. Then he heard a cry of pain and a thud. He looked at the woman. She had collapsed to the ground, her hand to her chest from which a stream of blood was flowing. John looked at Mycroft. He was holding a gun in his hand. John breathed a sigh of relief.

“I think we've found your killer,” said Mycroft as he got up.

He reached out his hand to John to help him get up in turn. John grabbed it and stood up. Mycroft didn't let go of his hand.

“Thank you,” said John. “You saved my life.”

“You too,” said Mycroft, smiling at him.

John smiled back with a slightly embarrassed look on his face and Mycroft finally let go of his hand.

“Well, you could have waited for me.”

They both turned their heads towards Sherlock, who had just arrived.

“Well, you could have warned me,” said Mycroft reproachfully, “you know I pass here every day.”

This confirmed John's suspicions. Sherlock knew Mycroft would be here.

“There was no time,” Sherlock replied, as he headed towards the murderer.

He took her pulse.

“She's not dead,” Sherlock replied. “I'm going to take her to the police.”

And with those words he lifted her up. He looked briefly at John.

“I'll let you explain to my brother why she targeted the both of you.”

And before John had time to understand what he had just said and to protest, Sherlock was gone. Mycroft looked at him.

“Why did she target us ?” he asked.

“She... she made a mistake,” John replied, looking away.

“A mistake ?”

John bit his lips. He didn't want to tell him, but he had no choice.

“She... she's been attacking gay couples,” John said, looking away for a moment and then turning away again.

Mycroft looked at him blankly.

“Oh. So she thought we...”

He didn't finish his sentence. John nodded. He was feeling a lot warmer than before.

“Of course it's ridiculous,” said John, daring to look at Mycroft again.

Mycroft stared at him silently for a moment.

“Is it ?” he finally asked.

John didn't know what to answer. He had a nervous laugh.

“I mean... well...”

He didn't finish his sentence. Mycroft had come closer to him.

“Sherlock knew I would be here at this exact time,” said Mycroft. “He lured the murderer here.”

“But... why ?”

“Because he's my brother, and he doesn't think like other people do.”

John looked at him without understanding.

“I think it's his way of telling us that we look gay together,” Mycroft said.

John stared at him.

“But... why would he think that ?”

Mycroft didn't answer him. Instead, he crossed the distance between him and John and kissed him, taking his head in his hands. John opened his eyes. Mycroft let go of him, took a step back and looked away.

“Sorry, I...,” began Mycroft.

John interrupted him by kissing him back and clinging to his jacket. He didn't stop until he needed to get some air. For a moment they looked at each other silently.

“That,” John finally said, “was definitely gay.”

Mycroft smiled.

“I guess we'll have my brother to thank for that,” he said, hugging John.

“Thanks for trying to get us killed, now we're together, is that what we're going to tell him ?” John asked, raising his head towards Mycroft.

“He didn't mean any harm,” Mycroft said softly.

“I know,” said John.

He should still tell Sherlock that next time it would be easier if he just said what he was thinking.

“Sherlock's going to be busy with the murderer he has just arrested,” Mycroft said.

John looked at him.

“Come and spend the night at my house.”

John didn't know if it was a question or an order, but he nodded. Mycroft let him go, only to take his hand in his own. And they walked out of the park hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it OOC ? I feel like it's OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave comments :)


End file.
